The Potter Twins: The Sorcerer's Stone
by Hespara
Summary: Holly Potter has grown up in the muggle world unaware of her past and her family. What will happen when she is accepted into Hogwarts and all the secrets of her past start to come out and she learns that she, along with her newly found brother may be the only hope to save a secret treasure hidden deep in the depths of the Castle.
1. Prologue

It had been a slow day at Miss Amelia's Home For Girls in London, England. As predicted, no adoptions, no mishaps, no new children. And by ten o'clock all the girls were snug in

their beds, fast asleep. Miss Grace, who had been working the day shift, was gathering her things from her office and was making her way to the door. After a day of cleaning,

cooking, and keeping the girls in line, she was anxious to get home to her cozy flat on the edge of the city. As she finished wrapping her coat around her, she opened the large

wooden door, and a brisk, autumn wind hit her. She tightened her coat around her and, after closing the doors behind her, made her way down the front porch. As soon as she

hit the bottom step, she heard a cry from behind her. She turned around quickly, but could see nothing out of the ordinary. Believing she imagined it, she turned around and

went on her way, but after only a few steps, the cry came again. This time she went back up on the porch and searched for the source of the noise. In the corner she noticed a

small bundle of what seemed to be rags, but after closer investigation, she noticed that it wasn't a pile of rags but a bundle of blankets, surrounding an infant. Miss grace picked

up the baby and carried it back into the warm building. The baby was awake and her green eye shown like bright lights across the room, but that was not what caught Miss

Grace's attention. It was a small scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. It puzzled her as to how the child could have acquired it. Peeking out from under the blankets was, what

looked like, a piece of parchment. Miss Grace carried the baby into the kitchen and made a bottle of warm milk and while she fed the baby, she removed the piece of parchment,

which was revealed to be a letter. It was written in green ink and it was sealed shut with a wax label with an insignia of a large letter H. After the baby had fallen asleep and Miss

Grace had placed her in a crib in the nursery, she returned to the kitchen to read the letter. It was addressed to:

_Miss Amelia's Home for Girls_

_ 7707 Whittle, Rd._

_ London, England_

She opened the letter and began to read. The letter hade read:

_Miss Amelia's Home for Girls,_

_We have enclosed this letter to explain our need to drop this child off at your orphanage. The child's name is Holly June Potter. Her mother, Lily Potter, and father, James Potter, were killed, leaving Holly and her brother as orphans. Her brother is in safe hands, but I do not wish to place them in the same home, because their power together may be too great. You see, Holly's mother and father were a witch and wizard. Which means, she to will be a witch. You may be questioning about the scar on her forehead. After her parents were murdered, the killer came after her and her brother. They survived, but with matching scars as a reminder of what happened. I am asking that you will take care of her until she is old enough to come to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When she is eleven, we will come for her. I know this is a lot to take in and it may be hard to understand, but please try to. Also, her magical abilities may be triggered by strong emotions, so it will be safer for her to know how to control her emotions easily. I should also add that she is one year old and her birthday is July 31__st__._

_Sincerely,_

Albus Dumbledore

Miss Grace did not know how long she stood there, trying to process the letter. _Wizards? Murderers? Is this a prank? No, it can't be. I don't know why, but it just doesn't feel like _

_a prank…_

After a few hours of thinking, Miss Grace had made her decision. In the morning, Holly would come home with her. She did not think it would be safe to allow a girl like Holly to

be around all these other girls if she had the powers to cause trouble without even doing anything. Plus, if these people ever did want to contact her, they could just send the

message, through the orphanage, to her flat. Miss Grace also felt that she had the room, money and time to take care of her.

By night time the following day, Miss Grace had filled out the paperwork and prepared her home for Holly. It was quite simple for Grace to get her home ready, because her sister

stored a lot of old baby supplies at her house. So by 7:00 p.m. that night, Holly Potter, had been adopted and renamed to Holly Jameson, and for the next ten years she would

live completely, oblivious of the world she was from. A world where kids flew broomsticks, and men and women made potions and cast spells. A world where she and her brother

were famous for surviving that awful night, when mother and father were killed, and when they had defeated the dark lord. And of course, not knowing that she was not an only

child, but had a twin brother, which is why she will sped ten years feeling like a part of her is missing and not knowing why.


	2. I'm a Witch?

Ten Years Later:

(Holly's POV)

I woke up early that morning, around 7:30. It was my birthday after all. I could smell bacon and eggs being cooked in the kitchen. I was turning eleven and my mom was going to take me out for a day on the town, and I got to plan the entire day. First we were going to go shopping for a new wardrobe, then we were going to go get lunch at a local burger joint, and then we were going to go see the new marvel movie at the theater. I was so excited! I jumped out of bed and ran to my dresser. I looked at myself in the mirror. Observing every part of my face, looking for imperfections.

Well, let's see. I had curly black hair down to my shoulder blades and green eyes that looked like emeralds. My cheeks and nose were covered in freckles and my face was freakishly pale. My mom said I looked good pale, and that it made me unique. Yeah, I wasn't really a big fan of it. And do not get me started on the scar on my forehead. A lightning bolt. Mom said I got it in car accident, when i was a baby. It was so annoying. All the boys at school called me lightning, sparky, bolt, or Thunder. I hated it. Then, I checked for pimples. You can laugh if you want, but I was very into my looks back then. Lastly, I assessed my build. I was thin, like a stick, I hated it. I was completely flat. God, it was so annoying.

I dressed in a pair of purple skinny jeans, a Great Britain Flag t-shirt and my black high-top converse. I put a comb through my hair, or tried, at least, brushed my teeth and ran downstairs, jumping every other step. I ran into the kitchen and as I made my way to the table, I kissed my mom on the cheek and took my plate of bacon and eggs from her hands and started eating it on the way to the table. "Mornin' mom!"

"Good morning, sweetie. How is my little princess today?" She asked.

"Mom, I am not a princess. I don't want to be a princess, all they do is sit around while everyone else does their dirty work. I prefer the X-Men. Superheroes." I explained to her.

"Okay, okay. Good morning my little mutant freak." She laughed.

"Ha. Ha. You are a comedian mom." I smiled.

"Yep, so explain to me what we're doing today."

"Well, we are going to go to the mall after breakfast today and then to the burger joint next to the mall, and then we are going to go see the new marvel movie at the theater. Got it?" I asked.

"Aye, aye, captain!" she said.

The noise of mail going through the slot echoed all the way back to the kitchen and mom asked me to go get it. I groaned as I got up and made my way through the kitchen door and into the front room. I picked the mail up off the mat and carried it back to the kitchen. I laid it on the table and went back to eating. "Holly, what came in the mail?" She asked me as she did the dishes. I set my fork down on my plate and reached for the mail. I started to go through the mail, calling out what each piece of mail was.

"Bill. Bill. Bill. Tax refund. Postcard from Aunt Judy. Bill. Letter for me. Postca- Wait! Letter for me? I've never gotten a letter. I wonder what's in it." I said as I started to open it. My mom ran over to me and grabbed it from my hand. "Mom! What the heck?"

"Sorry. I just don't want you getting mail from people you don't know. That's all. Umm, why don't you go get your bag and we'll go shopping. Okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure." I headed back up to my bedroom and grabbed my messenger bag off a hook on my wall, and went back downstairs. My mom didn't care where I got mail from. She never acted like that. Something weird was going on, I knew that for sure, and I was going to find out where.

My mom seemed on edge the rest of the day. She kept looking over her shoulder every fifteen minutes. It was like she thought someone was going to come out of nowhere and kill us. It was odd. I tried bringing up the letter, but she just brushed it off, and pretended I didn't ask about it. After the movie, we were driving home, when I saw an owl fly right in front of the car and towards our house. I didn't even know that owls came out while it was still light out.

When we got home, the lights were already on. My mom never noticed that light were on or off when we came home or left home, it wasn't on her list of priorities to remember. I tried pointing it out to her as we walked up to the door, but she wasn't even paying attention. We made our way inside and as I walked past the living room on my way up the stairs towards my bedroom, I noticed something big and burly out of the left side of my eye. I turned to see a big man, who was at least eight feet tall, with a lot of tangled, bushy brown hair and beetle black eyes. He wore old clothes, including a coat that seemed to be made of all pockets and he was carrying a pink, floral umbrella. "Well, hello, Holly," the man said in a cheerful voice. I screamed.

"Mom! Someone's in the house! Help me!" I yelled. Mom ran into the room carrying a rolling pin from the kitchen. Not my mom's best idea for protection. She saw the man and gaped. She collected herself quickly and held the rolling pin like she was going to hit him.

"Get. Out. Of. My. House." She said quietly. She looked like she was going to either hit him, or have a heart attack. The man raised his hands in a peaceful gesture.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He said. He got up off the couch, which had sunken in because of his over bearing weight. He stretched out a large hand, around the size of my head, so that I could shake it. "I'm Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Course' you can just call me Hagrid." I couldn't bring myself to shake his hand, I was shocked, confused, and scared. "Are you alright? You are Holly Potter. Right?"

"N-no, I'm Holly Jameson." I said "W-what's Hogwarts?"

"Well, I thought you'd know all about it. Didn't Grace ever tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Holly, go upstairs, now." Mom cut in. "If you have any business here, you can take it up with me, okay? No my daughter."

"Mom, I want to hear this." I said, while gesturing this Hagrid person to keep going on about this Hogwarts place.

"Holly June Jameson, go up to your room right now or I will take back all the clothes I bought for you today."

"Ugh, fine!" I said and I stomped up the stairs, but I didn't go to my bedroom. I sat there, at the top of the steps, where my mom couldn't see me.

"You didn't tell her, did you?"

"No, I didn't. I couldn't find that right time, and as she got older, I put it farther back in my mind. I made the decision to take her in, when you people left all the orphanage's front steps. I took care of her for ten years! I didn't want her to know."

"Know what? Know about Hogwarts."

"Yes, I didn't want her to know about Hogwarts, or the fact that she has a brother, or that she's a witch, or that she isn't biologically mine."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was a witch. I had a brother. I was… adopted? It was too much for me to take in. I ran into my bedroom, slamming the door behind me. I jumped onto my bed and cried myself to sleep. That night, I had a dream that I couldn't place. I heard a scream, and then a blinding flash of green light. That was all. That dream kept repeating itself in my mind, all night.

I woke up then next morning, with my face tight with dried tears. I walked downstairs slowly, hoping that everything that happened last night was a dream. It wasn't. I realized that when I walked into the kitchen and while my mom was making breakfast, Hagrid sat at the table talking to her. When my mom saw me, she asked me to come sit at the table. She sat down across from me and held my hands. "Sweetie, we need to talk about some things. Okay?" I nodded my head while taking my hands away from hers. She looked at me in a hurt way and continued. "Hun, I need to tell you something. Well, a couple things, actually. Ten years ago, I found a little girl on the orphanage's front steps, you, and I decided to take you home with me and raise you as my own. There was a letter wrapped in the blanket. It told me that you were magical, that you were a... a witch. It told me that once you turned eleven, you would be taken to Hogwarts, a school where they train kids to become accomplished witches and wizards. I hated not telling you, but I wanted you to have as normal of a childhood as possible. Do you understand?"

I nodded and she continued. " I also want you to know that you were put in the care of the orphanage, because your parents were killed. That is how you got that scar. You got it the night your parents were killed. Please understand, the only reason I didn't tell you was cause I wanted you to have a normal childhood, and even though you were adopted, I still love you in the same way."

I took it in. I was a witch, my mom wasn't really my mom, and my real parents were dead. This just kept getting better and better. "Please say something, honey."

"What about my brother? Is he dead?" I asked

"How did you know about him?" She asked in return.

" I heard you two talking last night."

"He lives in Little Whinging, with another family. His name is Harry. He'll be going to Hogwarts too." Hagrid said.

"I want to meet him," I told them. "I need to meet him."

"You will, if you agree to come to Hogwarts, that is."

I was apart of this world that I never knew about. A family that I never met. Powers that I never knew I had. I wanted these things in my life, I knew that for sure. "Okay, I'll go."

"Great. Here is your Hogwarts acceptance letter." He said as he pulled a piece of parchment paper out of one of his pockets. "Read your letter and go get ready. We're going school shopping." I went up to my bedroom and opened the letter. It read:

Hogwarts School

Of Witchcraft and Wizardry

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _

_(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment. Term starts September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31st. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress _

I know it sounds weird, but I was excited. I felt like I finally belonged to something big. Sure, I would miss my old school and friends, but I knew that it would be worth it. I went over to my dresser and changed into a My Chemical Romance band shirt and a pair of blue jean shorts. I brushed my hair and when I looked into the mirror this time, I didn't feel like my looks were strange and awkward. I felt like I fit in. I looked like a witch!

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, where my mom and Hagrid were talking. "Ready," I said.

"Great, lets go," Hagrid said as we made our way out the door.

"Umm, where are we going?" I asked.

"To Diagon Alley, o'course," he told me. "Where wizards go to shop." And we walked on.


End file.
